


Birthday

by Graymalkyn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkyn/pseuds/Graymalkyn
Summary: It's V's birthday and he's spending it alone. Well, not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minachano3o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachano3o/gifts).



> This is just a silly thing written for my dear child, minachano3o. Mom loves you, kiddo!

“For the moment, I think we should keep the messenger working – if you’re willing to keep up with its maintenance, I mean. I know you’re busy, Luciel, but---”

“Puh- _lease!_ I can fix anything in that messenger in milliseconds. But more importantly, what happened with that doctor Jumin recommended? Will you see him? You should while you still can.” Seven went silent for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, that was a terrible joke.”

V chuckled. “It’s nice to hear someone taking the matter lightly.”

“You’re older than me, so you’ll know what to do. In the meantime, I’ll probably fidget a bit with some of the cellphones I’ve got lying about and see if I can make something you can use more easily.”

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” The doorbell rang and he wondered who could have come at that time of the day. Jumin would let him know beforehand. “I have to go now, there’s somebody at the door.”

“Ah, he’s there already?” Seven giggled. “I knew he wouldn’t resist rushing over.”

V’s face alternated between paleness and the most intense blushing. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, don’t worry~” Seven replied in a singsong voice. “Happy birthday, V…”

“Luciel, wait!” Too late. The doorbell rang again and V stood up quickly, banging his shin against the coffee table. He grunted and rubbed his leg. “Coming!” he shouted. Were his clothes clean? Did his hair look fine? Should he wear the shades? No, it would seem too suspicious. What had Luciel told him? He limped toward the door and unlocked it.

Even with his poor eyesight, he could tell that Yoosung had grown a little taller. His beautiful head was now crowned by blond hair, longer than he remembered. And his eyes, those large amethyst eyes, were watching him with a mixture of concern and irritation. Even though his heart was squeezed with longing and frustration, V forced himself to smile. “Yoosung… What a surprise.”

“Hello, V.” Ah, even his voice had changed to a softer tone. “May I come in?”

 _No,_ V thought. “Sure,” he said, stepping aside.

Yoosung hung his bag and coat and looked round the apartment. “Like you, this place hasn’t changed.”

“There wasn’t much to change in the first place. Everything is functional. When something in your life works, there’s no need to try new things.”

Yoosung turned to him. “I see,” he muttered.

“So, what brings you here? Can I offer you something to drink? I guess you can drink alcohol now, since you’re no longer under age.” He walked to the kitchen slowly, feeling Yoosung’s eyes on his back. He was going to kill Luciel.

“Whatever you drink is fine with me.”

When V returned from the kitchen, he found Yoosung watching his masterpiece, a picture of Rika that he always kept on the main wall. He wondered if Yoosung had changed the color of his hair because of her. It wouldn’t be strange. He knew how much Yoosung had loved her, and how much he’d hated him for being beside her till the end. And yet, he’d never cared. Yoosung’s love and hatred were the two sides of his passion, and more than once V had thought that he didn’t mind being hated as long as Yoosung felt something for him. The mere thought of that guy being indifferent to him killed him. Now that Rika wasn’t around, they had no reason to meet outside the RFA, and even if the idea of seeing him again gave V the hope he desperately needed, he kept telling himself that his was a fruitless love.

They sat down and chatted about university for a while. Seven’s name came up every now and then, since both had regular contact with him. “The hair looks… fine," V said eventually. "It was surprising when I first saw it, because your paleness goes well with your natural hair, but this makes you look warm.”

“Ah, thank you. I just wanted it to look different. University should be like a fresh start, right? I thought it would make me look wilder, but now you’re telling me it’s warm, and that means I’ve obviously failed,” he chuckled bitterly.

“Well… I guess… I’m sorry.” V rubbed his arm and looked down. An uncomfortable silence set in between them. “I still haven’t asked you why you’re here. It’s not like you to drop by.”

“Right…” Yoosung settled in his seat. “Well, it _is_ your birthday after all, and I had the slight suspicion that you were going to be on your own. I thought perhaps you’d meet Jumin, but then I talked to Seven and he told me you’d been avoiding him.”

“Jumin’s probably too busy to come over anyway, so---”

“He said that your eyes are… That you’re not doing well.”

V sighed. Pity was the last thing he wanted. “I must look so pathetic right now.”

“A little bit. You really shouldn’t close in on yourself like this. That’s something I really hate about you, you know?”

“I have… reasons.”

“What reasons? Is this because you feel guilty about Rika?” When V didn’t reply, Yoosung went on. “Don’t you think that I should feel guilty as well?”

V shook his head. “I know you two were close, but you couldn’t have helped her. She’d been carrying her burden on her own for years, and---” He was hit on the face with a cushion. “What?”

“Th-That’s not what I meant!” Yoosung stammered. “You’re an idiot, V!”

V blinked. Was Yoosung blushing? He moved closer. Yes, it was a rather furious blush, one that covered his ears and went down his neck, past the collar of his shirt.

“S-Stop staring at me!” Yoosung yelled, hitting him with another cushion.

V covered his face and laughed. How adorable he was. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around him and kiss his hair, his ears, his cute nose and those pure lips. Instead, he hit him back with the cushion. “Respect your elders!” he shouted, laughing when Yoosung grabbed hold of the other cushion and defended himself vigorously, until both of them collapsed, exhausted and giggling like school kids.

“I’m too old for this,” V chuckled. “But thank you. It’s nice to feel alive.” He saw Yoosung look down in silence. Was he hurt? Or perhaps the idea of being alive had reminded him that Rika was no longer there. “Yoosung---”

“I lied.”

“Hmm?”

Yoosung swallowed hard. “I lied about my hair. Seven told me that you can see light colors better than darker ones.”

V turned to him slowly. His white t-shirt, tan jeans, even that light gray jacket he had brought… It was really different from the dark colors he used to wear. So Rika was not the reason. _He_ was the reason. “That’s… I don’t know what to say…”

“Say that you’ll get an appointment with the doctor, you idiot!” Yoosung yelled. “But if you won’t… Don’t pull away!” He grabbed him by the arm and squeezed it. Even if he couldn’t look at him in the face, he managed to say, “Don’t push me away anymore… Ah, but if you hate me---”

V pulled Yoosung towards him in a tight embrace. “I could never hate you. I’m sorry.” He felt Yoosung’s hands on his back and wondered if he’d be able to endure much longer. He left a light kiss on his cheek and was able to see the furious red once again. Yoosung pulled away.

“I’m-I’m getting hungry! Let’s order s-some pizza or s-s-something!” he stammered. Before he could look for his cellphone, however, V held him by the hand.

“Relax. I won’t do anything. It’s too soon, and I feel I’ve yet to prove to you that I’m willing to take another chance at life with my actions, right?”

"Right," Yoosung chuckled nervously. "Pizza?"

V smiled. "Pizza."

* * *

When the TV turned itself off, V woke up. He felt the weight of Yoosung’s head on his shoulder and his deep, soft breathing. He took another look at that beloved sleeping face before he took off his glasses and left them on the table. He snuggled under the blankets and smiled at the memory of that birthday, the first one they’d spent together. He nuzzled Yoosung’s dark hair and whispered something in his ear.

“I love you too, Jihyun,” Yoosung mumbled.

That night he’d been born again, and this life was certainly better.

\-----


End file.
